


Forbearance

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Series: Chained Shadows [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Dissociation, Eye Trauma, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was old enough now - by the laws of a Sheikah anyway - to be making his own decisions. To start carving out his own life. No longer was he a child in the Lost Woods, or an adult in war-torn times. A young man by the name of Lyrkiel must find his path in life. Friends. A career, and perhaps even a lover.</p><p>Even that said - he was bound by the laws of the Sheikah, and the confines of his own blood...</p><p>(Part 2 of Chained Shadow Series. Please read Typhlosis first.)</p><p>(Warnings: Minor mentions of past eye injuries and dissociation. Swearing, Violence, Universe Alteration, Original Characters and  Link x Sheik and Link x Male OC are also present.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I thought I might as well post Chapter 1 because the format is alright with me. Please note next chapters will take some time however.
> 
> Also: As mentioned in the summary you will need to read the previous story in order for this story to make sense.
> 
> I will mostly be using the Sheikah terms for the characters from now on, but as a reference to pre-existing characters:
> 
> Lyrkiel = Link  
> Iarma = Impa  
> Kilfa = Kafei

Five years. 

As he stared into the mirror that reflected his appearance, he thought to himself.

_Five years…_

It had been five years since the accident that had changed his life. Five years since his eyes were mutilated by a Wolfos’ claw, since he had discovered that he was not just who he had thought he was, since he had discovered another part of him, and since he had gone by ‘Link.’

The eyes that looked back at him were no longer blue, but red. Perhaps an off-shade of it, but they were red. And the scars that graced his face were due to that very mistake. Everything else, however still remained the same.

But he was not that boy from five years ago, and would not become the man he had become two years from now, and in a time so very much unlike now…

And that little village that had piqued his interest? Many, many miles away, in a different land. Now, he stood in the land that had been his home and would always be – Hyrule. However this village was one he could not ever _fathom_ all that time ago. At least not until he met this strange boy-man who had gone by Kafei.

The man he had become, too, was something not even of a dream. He had a friendship he never thought possible. He had _parents_. He had a _culture._ For Link had become a man now known to the world as Lyrkiel, he had gone from a young Kokiri-raised Hylian to a Sheikah Warrior. He had become a son. A best friend. A legend. It was merely due to a series of events, but one that he would go through again if it came to the same results.

And tomorrow was Summer’s Festival. Well, as the Kokiri called it anyway. The longest day of the year. The one that marked the end of spring and welcomed the beginnings of summer.

But it was also the day that had become, well, what others would call his ‘birthday.’ Granted, that day would never _truly_ be known, for both of his biological parents were dead, but it was as close as he would ever get. It worked anyway, and he was honestly content with it.

Just as he was content with his life up until now. Certainly, yes, he had his own grievances, but there was nothing that he _really_ could do about it. Nothing if he was to remain content with his life anyway.

But he had a dear friend, he had family that loved him, he was in a land that he loved dearly, he could see _other_ members of his family through physical means as opposed to magical. He was happy.

At least, that’s what he tried to believe anyway.

.+++.

“Yo.”

Srekhi had greeted him in the morning as he always did, although Lyrkiel did not _not_ notice the little package in his hands. (Not that Srekhi had made any attempt to hide it either.)

He remembered the first time he had met him: Hanging from a tree in his backyard back at home, red eyes full of jealousy and envy, dirty-blond hair dangling from his head. He also remembered the first time he had seen his friend after the two of them were old enough to have to start wearing the coverings. Uneasiness. A strange sensation that he could never decipher. And while that had been overshadowed by the joy of seeing his friend, it was _still_ there, always had been. What it was, he could never truly figure it out. Srekhi wouldn’t have an answer to that either. It wasn’t as if his friend knew _everything_ about him, or could read what was going on in his head.

But that could be said the other way as well. There probably was much that Lyrkiel did not know about his friend. Neither of them worried however, because while _most_ knowledge was not kept intentionally, the two of them _knew_ that they could tell the other _anything._ That they could trust the other.

The only thing Lyrkiel worried about however was Srekhi’s safety. And he would be damned if _he_ was the cause of the other falling to injury or other harm. (Ironically, he supposed that the feelings were mutual, and Lyrkiel _was_ putting himself in harm’s way for the other. And for himself as well. For being in Hyrule was risky for him. But as things were, Srekhi would never find that out.) And it was for that very reason that he kept things from his friend. It was that very reason that he had to avoid certain topics with the other no matter how hard he wished it was some other way.

But any other way would put Srekhi in danger.

It was a war of his consciences. On one hand he wanted to protect his friend, and on the other he wanted there to not _have_ to be secrets between them.

It was stupid.

“Hello Srekhi.”

“Oh, don’t go giv’n me that look Lyrkiel!” He felt the other’s free arm wrap around his shoulders. “You think’n I forgot yer birthday? Happy birthday man. And don’t ya go refusin’ the gift either!”

“Fine, fine.” He rolled his eyes and took the package.

“No, dun go opening it ‘ere. Come with me!”

And with those words, Srekhi threw a Deku Nut to the ground and the two of them teleported elsewhere.

.+++.

Lake Hylia had become a frequent of theirs, and the two of them often sought solace in the shade of the tree atop the island.

Many a time did they sit here, leaning against each other, losing themselves in silence or conversation. Telling the other stories of their own lives, or merely enjoying the other’s company.

Today would probably be no different.

“Go on now, open it.”

Lyrkiel laughed softly. There just was this _something_ about his friend that amused him to no end.

He opened the delicate and intricate packaging before he came across a little box and opened it, only to see two violet gleams shining out at him.

“When I saw ‘em I thought of yer eyes.”

His eyes… yes, even he noticed that they did have a slight purplish hue to them. It never did seem to fade years after the procedure had been finished, after his Sight had been triggered…

He stroked one of them. They were earrings.

Certainly, he did have some that had been given to him the summer before they travelled to Hyrule to mark his sixteen year, but they were just the stereotypical ones. These… they were wonderful. While part of him wondered just _where_ Srekhi got the money for it, he remembered the other’s connections. (Aside from asking for something that seemed impossible, Srekhi never did ask Impa – or _Iarma_ as she was to be called now – of much.)

“Do ya like ‘em?”

“What, is my speechlessness not enough for ya?” He teased with a chuckle. “I love ‘em Srekhi. Thank you.”

“Ya better!” Srekhi joined in on the laughter before he sat down, motioning the other to join him.

He felt a surge of emotion bubbling in his stomach as he joined him, closing his eyes in content, trying to push a thought that had been nagging at him for the past few months…

_It wasn’t always going to be this way…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I know it's been awhile, but I'm finally better. Not 100%, but a lot better.  
> That being said, I'm struggling through some writer's block as of late, so even though I'm returning it might be sporadic. But I thought I should update this story! I'll be working through my drafts I have. (Still plenty of editing and adding in details but :D)
> 
> I will mostly be using the Sheikah terms for the characters from now on, but as a reference to pre-existing characters:
> 
> Lyrkiel = Link  
> Iarma = Impa  
> Kilfa = Kafei

“Lyrkiel, now I suppose is a good time to ask you of this.”

It was Kajiit. Malea was beside him as well as he returned home from his visit with Srekhi.

It was hard to describe the woman who bore the title of ‘mother’. She was quiet, yet cheerful. A warm presence in his life. Kind. Caring. She could also be stern when it came down to it.

She was the one who did a good majority of his teaching at the beginning. That was until Kajiit was able to fit things around his hectic schedule. (The man had many students back in Termina.) And she was the one who helped him when he had troubles. Comforted him when he needed it. She worried for his well-being. She even was a main contributor to his _physical_ training. She was a warrior or sorts, or a hunter, or a protector. (He never _really_ knew what her job was, but it involved fighting. He never bothered to ask.)

But it was Kajiit who typically approached him on matters while she stood by his side, a sign of her agreement to his words. To his questions and inquiries.

“What is to become of your friendship with Srekhi?”

His friendship, huh?

Certainly, yes Srekhi was somebody he really considered a close friend. Srekhi – Iarma’s trainee. Her eventual substitute. A would-be guardian.

As of right now, Srekhi would be forced to remain in Hyrule, and his family was from Termina. Already, they probably stayed over-due. At first, it was because Iarma needed Kajiit’s help on _whatever_ it was that she wanted help with, but then…

Then Lyrkiel approached the royal nursemaid with a plea.

For Srekhi did not want to become a guardian. He did not want to live his life as Iarma did. He wanted to be a doctor.

And so, Lyrkiel talked with Iarma, asking her to let Srekhi to have knowledge that his father could give him. Medical knowledge handy for battle or after battle. Ways to treat wounds and shock and whatever else may happen unexpectedly.

But come this winter – once the tribes met once more – his parents would most likely return home, and he with them. For the Meet would take place back at Termina.

They were no longer needed in Hyrule afterwards, it seemed.

They weren’t asking him what would become of his friendship with Srekhi, no. They were asking him what would become of his future. For they knew. They knew that one of the reasons that he asked Kajiit to tutor Srekhi in medicine was for him to stay longer. That he didn’t want to part from his friend.

“As of now, we cannot stop you in any venture you wish to pursue, although we still do hope to guide you and that our opinion does matter.”

The ‘adult talk.’ For Lyrkiel was old enough now to decide what he wanted to do with his life. That being said, Lyrkiel had _no_ idea of what he wanted to be like the others his age.

A doctor? An aide? A hunter? A shoe-maker? A warrior?

Nothing. Nothing truly appealed to him. The only thing he wanted to do was _help_ people. And yes, he had certain skills and talents due to his training. Due to his missions and quests and journeys, but… that was no way to decide what one was to do for the rest of their lives.

They wanted to know if he would be staying in Hyrule, of if he would be returning to Termina with them. Would he?

Truly, he didn’t know.

Because part of him knew that it would be so very difficult to part from Srekhi. To go from talking on a daily basis to only talking for one week out of the year.

“I’m… in the process of figuring that out.” He admitted and that he was. Already, he had made sacrifices for him, and was prepared to make more if it was necessary.

And they nodded, they knew how much this decision would affect his life and his future. It was hard to believe that, back then, he would be in the shoes he was in now. Wearing a mask. Being a warrior. Being a _Sheikah._ Or having a friend as dear as Srekhi…

“He _is_ to remain in Hyrule, I hope you realize that.”

And Lyrkiel nodded at that, that _yes_ he knew of this. Time and time again he wondered… Would he be able to stand that separation between them? To stand that distance? Certainly, yes, he could very easily and very quickly visit his friend through the magic of song. It would take a few hours by foot and two melodies, but he could make it to Hyrule. Maybe spend a week or two every few months… but even _that_ wouldn’t be the same.

He wouldn’t wake up, looking forward to seeing Srekhi every morning. To hear his laughter and his teasing remarks. To feel his _closeness…_

~~(He was beginning to think…)~~

Not to mention… Srekhi might be forced to stay behind in Hyrule during the Meets. Just like Iarma. Because he knew. Oh, Lyrkiel knew that once Srekhi reached the age of majority…

It would be official. Srekhi would be ‘promoted’ to a Guardian. He would be Iarma’s stand in. Which would mean he would be stuck in Hyrule because: What if something happened to Iarma?

A Sheikah’s duty was always to the crown after all.

And that time was fast approaching. For in just a few months… a few months before…

Before their lives changed forever.

Because Srekhi was born in the fall.

“Yes. I know that. It’s been weighing on my mind a lot lately…” There were other things too, yes. Things that he had been thinking of telling them. He knew _some_ of it awhile ago, although not to the extent he had been fully realizing as of late.

In fact, there was _many_ things that he didn’t tell them. He didn’t tell them that the two of them often snuck off to various places in Hyrule. (Although he knew they suspected something of that sort was happening) He also didn’t tell them of the limited knowledge Srekhi knew about him and Iarma. That there was _something_ between them (even if Iarma wasn’t privy to that knowledge either) and preventing him from telling the other male his whole story. Or of their closeness that only seemed to grow with every passing day, even if he thought they couldn’t get any closer.

And, if Srekhi was forced to remain in Hyrule… if he had to wait _five years_ to be able to visit his friend and have that closeness they shared on a daily basis… he could _not_ stand that. Srekhi was an integral part of his life now…

And, yet as long as he stayed here, he was in danger of discovery.

“I haven’t… decided one way or the other of just _what_ I’m going to do.” He said and looked up. “It’s kinda been discussed between the two of us before, but I… really don’t have any aspirations of the sort?” He sighed. “I don’t have any desire to _be_ anything. Normal maybe, but I’ve always wished that. I could care less what I do. So… there’s nothing there that’s keeping me here or taking me elsewhere.”

Kajiit sighed softly. He could probably read his insinuation towards Srekhi. “I want you to be careful Lyrkiel, okay?”

Always… Kajiit was so adamant about his safety. That was yet another thing on his mind. Just _why_ was he?

“I wouldn’t want… something to happen when I’m not around.”

Something? That was the most information that Kajiit had ever said about the topic since he had gone off with Iarma the day they arrived in Hyrule.

“You _know_ I cannot say much but… there _is_ the potential for something to happen if anybody discovers anything about you Lyrkiel. More so than we have already discussed.”

 _More_ danger?

He supposed he should have seen this coming, but _why_ that was, he didn’t know. Just _what_ could be more dangerous? And just _what_ did it have to do with Kajiit’s abilities?

He sighed and nodded. “I will Kajiit.”

.+++.

He loved hearing Srekhi laugh. He was always so cheerful after a session with Kajiit. After helping him with something. After practicing abilities.

(He had to admit it made him _slightly_ jealous. That _he_ wanted to be the one who had made the other feel as if he was on clouds. That _he_ was the one that made the other act this way. That it was _his_ actions that did this. At the very least he was the one who made this possible…)

There just was _something_ about the air that exuded from his friend after those lessons… the very way he almost seemed to _sparkle._

(It was a vast contrast to the boy who had been becoming resigned to his fate. _Why_ couldn’t Iarma see this? Why couldn’t she _see_ that this was what made him happy? That he _excelled_ at it in a way that he never did with fighting?)

He wanted Srekhi to stay this way.

(Perhaps it was because she had no other option available to her. That she had poured all of her efforts into training Srekhi, and they were running out of time. Iarma was not young anymore…)

But Srekhi… He didn’t want to see that distraught look in his eyes. He didn’t want to see that sparkle squashed. Wasn’t _this_ what he fought so hard for? Wasn’t _happiness_ the reason he risked his life?

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t. Just like it wasn’t fair that danger followed him wherever he went. Just like it wasn’t fair that he couldn’t tell Srekhi things… just like… just like…

(But what about….)

He bit his lip. _He_ was hesitant about it. Just _thinking_ it was dangerous. But _something_ had to be done, and soon…

It was worth considering… Even if it meant that he had to do something about it. Even if it meant he had to make even more sacrifices to keep the other male smiling and laughing and _sparkling._

Srekhi was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have stuff to add: If you guys have suggestions / questions / stuff you’d like to see, let me know, and I’ll see if I can fit them in :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short, but I really liked where it ended!
> 
> Have some inspiration for this story, so there may be more frequent updates!
> 
> Also fun fact! Kajiit's original true name was actually Altair. (I found some old version of this story and it had his name XD. And, in case you aren't aware, this fanfic? I wrote it before, but then lost the notebook it was in, and allll of the data. But I found a receipt paper I had written while bored at work when going through my papers.) In fact, that scene that was written? Was when Kafei messed up on his name in front of Link. (Remember when he stuttered with Kajiit's name, waaayy back when?) I tried to keep the plot points the same as the original -- as much as I remembered anyway xD

Occasionally, despite himself, Lyrkiel found that his subconsciousness had, well, deceived him.

That it refused to accept what he had known as true.

Of course, he really hadn't been too surprised. No, it was something he had an inkling of. Something he had figured out over time.

It was hard. Hard to believe the truth as it was. But, back then, he never had this ability. Back then he had only faith. (Faith that had completely been shattered.)

Because he couldn't look back at his memories and decipher whether or not Zelda had been lying to him. He couldn't feel something he, at the time, had no access to.

Although, his dreams didn't really seem to care.

(And, still, he couldn't equate the two as one. Perhaps this was only proof of the fact.)

.+++.

“I rememba ya told me ya play music?”

Lyrkiel looked at Srekhi and blinked. Yes, he supposed he _did_ tell Srekhi that when they began to don the masks and head coverings. When Srekhi laughed at his choice of facial covering and how it made him stick out.

Children usually followed the stereotypes after all.

Link nodded. “Yeah. An ocarina. I had been given it by a friend long ago.” Which was true. Both of his ocarinas after all.

“Still keep up wi’ it?”

Why? Why did the way Srekhi’s eyes sparkle mesmerise him so?

He forced himself to nod and not just stare at his friend.

“Good, ‘cause I play too. String instruments. I was… wonderin’ i’ we could play someday.”

And why did the other sound… hesitant?

“I - ah - might be a little rusty but--”

Lyrkiel laughed. “Of course. Of course Srekhi. Anything for you.”

Perhaps, he was telling _too_ much of the truth…

.+++.

Often did he wonder why Sheik had visited him in Lake Hylia.

They had no time for pleasantries. There was a war to fight, fate to face. They did not have time. And yet… yet Sheik had stood there… waiting for him as the water rose. There were no songs to teach. No directions given. Just words. Words and **hope.**

That probably was where it all began.

But it was also where any shred of truth ceased to exist. 

.+++.

Time, yes… even now was he pressed for time. It wasn’t as urgent or dire as it had been in the times before but…

It still held importance.

And, as the days ticked on by, there was this ever-present sense of foreboding. Despite the fact that he was learning more about his friend; despite the increasing trust between them; despite how he cherished every passing moment. Because, with every set of the sun, Lyrkiel was only reminded:

It was a countdown.

Certainly, he knew not of the definitions of the date, but he could guess. Children were to be cherished and protected until the day came when it was _their_ turn to do the protecting. And when that date came…

Lyrkiel would no longer be blessed by those wondrous emotions that filled Srekhi’s eyes as of late. By that pure joy lighting up his face… By that melody that was his laughter…

No, that happiness would be sealed by the fate that had been chosen for him. He could never live his dream to the fullest. The dream he was finally getting a taste of…

(Lyrkiel wondered: were his good intentions ultimately cruel in nature?)

Truth be told, Lyrkiel had enough of fate, more than a lifetime’s worth. It wasn’t fair. Srekhi should be able to choose his own path in life, not have it dictated to him.

(And, what about _him?_ Where would his own path lead him? As it was now, he would return to Termina with his family come the next Meet. Return home and leave his dear friend…)

Lyrkiel had hoped that Iarma would see. See how _happy_ studying medicine made Srekhi. See how he excelled at it. See how much more _useful_ he could be as a doctor as opposed to a Guardian. Lyrkiel had hoped that she would relent.

But there was no such word of a change of succession.

(And after then, then what? Become a warrior? Follow in Malea’s footsteps so he could have a sibling?)

No, as it was now, his friend was doomed to a fate he did not desire, and he to separate from him in the winter.

Could he? Could he go back to their old arrangements? To only seeing his closest friend once a year, or - as he feared earlier - once every five years when the Meet was held in Hyrule? Because once - there was no if - Srekhi became a Guardian, his duties bound him to the royal family.

(It was almost ironic, considering his apparent lineage…)

Lyrkiel supposed that - ignoring the danger of course - nothing truly _was_ binding him to return to Termina. He was an adult, free to make his own decisions. Besides, he fit in pretty well anyway. He still had no true calling or desire. Anything, he could do anything. _Would_ do.

...In fact, Lyrkiel wondered: What if? What if he never pursued his curiosity of the Sheikah? What if he never screwed up fighting the wolflos? Just what would the Hylian Link be doing now?

And, despite his younger self’s imaginations of returning to Hyrule, Lyrkiel could, really, only come up with one conclusion:

Wandering.

Link would be a wanderer. Wandering and exploring the lands. Helping others along his way. Doing odd jobs for money to get him through the next day. Here and there. And perhaps, one day, settle down with another and help _them_ accomplish _their_ dream.

Help.

That is what he would do. He wanted to see others smile. To see them happy.

Again, did Srekhi’s words reverberate within him:

_Why would something so small change somebody completely huh?_

.+++.

_Something, deep down, within him was angry. How **dare** that monster do that? It had **no** right! And yet, despite that anger that threatened to overwhelm him, the moment he saw that blue-clad form crumple to the ground, only one thing rushed to the forefront of him mind: Help. He needed help. And, **he** was the only one who could._

_And so, taking a stance, that is what the hero did._

_Help._

_He was not about to let that **thing** hurt Sheik any further._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lyrkiel fiddled with the earrings that Srekhi had gifted him. It was almost fitting - now that he thought about it - that Srekhi had chosen them because of his eyes. His eyes were the reason they became friends after all. They met because Srekhi wanted to know this strange boy that took his place in life. Jealous. Angry. Curious. But then, then this strange Sheikah from Hyrule had realised that the other needed help - help with his Sight, with his eyes.

...What were the words he had spoken back then? _Told ya I’d make a good doctor._

And, despite his own quip in return, Lyrkiel knew that, yes, his friend _would._ The only question that remained was _could_ he?

.+++.

He thought back to the conversation he had with his parents, and he was coming closer to a conclusion. An answer.

He was seriously considering on remaining in Hyrule. That, even if Srekhi became a Guardian despite his efforts to stop it, Lyrkiel could, at the very least, try to make his friend smile again. Try to make the days bearable. Try to keep his friend’s spirits up.

Try to keep whatever happiness that was here for _them._

.+++.

Lyrkiel glanced up at the moon and was reminded of Termina, of the Skull Kid, of Navi. His search for his dear friend ultimately brought him here. It was poetic in a way how in his search for his family brought him just that, albeit not in the way he had anticipated.

And yet now, despite his hopes otherwise, he might never be able to resume his search for her. He had… more pressing matters at hand. It wasn’t that he didn’t miss her; it wasn’t that he didn't care for her, but… Navi was only a maybe. And, he couldn't waste potential probabilities over a pale possibility.

Of course, he would never _truly_ give up. If the opportunity ever arose, and there was nothing to lose? He would jump on that ship immediately.

Was this what being an adult was? He supposed he never really had the choice all those years ago. He was just a child, following orders blindly. And, even then, if he hadn’t done what he did, well… he’d probably be dead. Now, he was putting the needs and wants of others over his. But, he was okay with that. Because, well…

He didn't want to see that torn and tormented expression in Srekhi’s eyes again. The one on that day he arrived in Hyrule…

_But - dun’cha **know** what that means? I must be her successor!_

Perhaps, there still was a way to change that…

.+++.

Always, it was always Iarma who found him first.

“I have heard you were looking for me again?”

He tried not to look nervous, tried not to shuffle his feet, tried not to avert his gaze. She intimidated him, ever since that moment he snuck into the royal gardens. Of course, the reasons were vastly different. Then, he was a child caught in doing something ‘bad’, and now? Well, she posed a threat to him. (And, if Kajiit’s warnings were true: Multiple threats.)

Threats that he was exemplifying with his current course of action.

But, it was worth it.

Idly, he noticed how similar their height differences were to when he had met her in the Sacred Realm. Certainly, he still had a little bit to grow but…

Well, it wasn’t awkward for her when she placed her hand at his back any longer.

“I can see that something heavy weighs upon you, shall we go to a more… private setting?”

He could only nod.

And she guided him away from the village, off to a small clearing. “So, what would you like to talk about? If I may hazard a guess – is this, once again, about Srekhi?”

Once again he nodded. “Yes. In the utmost essence it is.” He took a deep breath. “And, I know, at first, you will more than likely disagree with what I have to say but, this is not something I have taken lightly. Much deliberation has gone into this. I have weighed the options, the positives, and the negatives, and I have come to the conclusion that this _is_ an action that I truly wish to take.”

When she nodded for him to continue he did.

“I want you to consider making me Srekhi’s replacement, and allowing him to continue studying medicine. I am certainly most capable. I know that, yes, I am still far from his equal in many aspects, but I have rapidly improved in this last year and a half, and will continue to do so given further tutelage. I want you to give me a chance. To train me, and tell me if I _am_ capable of taking his place, of _taking your place_ when the time comes.”

She exhaled, and Lyrkiel paused, watching her reaction. It seemed that she was at least taking this into consideration. That she _was_ allowing herself to allow this option.

He wouldn’t push her. He wouldn’t insist that Srekhi would serve better as a doctor than as a royal guardian even though he truly believed it.

“…Do you _know_ what this job entails?”

He looked up, meeting her gaze once more. “I know not the specifics, but… one can take guesses. It would mean to put my life on the line for the royal family of Hyrule. It would mean placing them before myself. It would mean that I could not return to Termina.”

“It would also mean ostracising yourself from others. While, normally, I would decline, considering you are doing this for another, but Srekhi is now in the same boat you are in, and I _know_ if he knew what you were doing, he would tell me to not consider this. That he would tell me that he would make the same sacrifice you are making. However, he, too, knows the specifications of the job. If anything, he would become an asset as opposed to a hindrance.” She sighed. “You have put me in a rather precarious situation Lyrkiel.”

He… what?

Apparently, his apparent confusion was enough for her to continue. “By befriending Srekhi, you have made the both of you less than ideal ‘candidates’ for the job, and yet, the two of you _really_ are the only options.” She rubbed at the bridge of her nose now. “And yet I am hesitant to give up Srekhi, as much as I am to take you up. You are from Termina, and do not have the same… ideals that those raised in Hyrule would have.”

“I am a Sheikah, am I not?” Lyrkiel looked her straight in the eyes with his own. “The duty of the Sheikah is to protect the Royal Family, no matter our secondary jobs. I _know_ my duty, and I _will_ obey it if it is necessary of me.” This, he spoke with absolute truth. He had done this before. Twice even. “If it is required of me, if I am the only one capable of the job, I _will_ do it.” Granted, he might complain about it every now and then. He might moan and whine, but he _would_ do it.

He had protected Hyrule and her monarchy once before, so why not again?

Something in her eyes flickered. “…That look in your eyes… it reminds me of a look a small Hylian child once gave me.” 

Lyrkiel felt himself bristling at those words, but she only smiled softly.

“In fact, he would be your age now… and his word was not only spoken truly, it was proven true as well. I wonder if you can do the same Lyrkiel.” 

And when she nodded curtly, Lyrkile wondered if he could relax. Did she not... Consider him to be that very boy? That the very expression in his eyes looked the same _because_ it was? Was the look when he promised to return with the ruby and the sapphire?

“Very well, prove it to me Lyrkiel. Prove to me that you can be as good as you say you can, and if so, I will allow Srekhi to pursue his studies.” And she did nothing but hold up her finger. “But, on one condition. Srekhi cannot know of this. At all. Until I say otherwise, Srekhi is, and will be, my replacement. If any questions are asked, you may tell him you asked me to give you advice and pointers.”

Perhaps, was she not as much of a threat as they originally thought her to be…?

No, he could not let his guard down.

And when she nodded, elation filled him, and he bowed lowly.

“I will not disappoint you.”

“Lyrkiel, your parents do not know about this either, do they?”

He closed his eyes and shook his head. “No. Nor would they approve of it.”

“If everything goes as you planned, you will have to bid them farewell, you know that, right?”

“A bird must leave the nest, sometime, right?”

She smiled again. “Go on then, I shall meet you when Srekhi has his next appointment with your father.”


End file.
